Mikan's Birthday
by SnSAngel
Summary: It's Mikans Birthday and guess who forgot. Can he come up with a present? MY First Gakuen Alice so be nice!  Mikan and Natsume ONE-SHOT


_**Finally got around to doing this one-shot about Mikan and Natsume. Such a cute couple...Anyway first fanfic for Gakuen Alice so please be nice, and cut me some slack. Probably will contain ooc-ness. You have been warned!**_

_** Now on with the story!**_

* * *

It was a usual morning with everyone in classes. Mikan walked with a big grin on her face as she entered her classroom. Why you ask? Well non-other than the fact that today was her birthday! Lots of students were talking, and amongst them was Koko and Sumire.

Mikan walked up to them, "Good Morning, Koko" said boy looked over at her and said back "Good morning, Mikan".

Mikan turned her attention to Sumire, "Good Morning, Permy" said girl turned and shot a glare at the over happy Mikan before snapping "Don't call me Permy! My name is Sumire". "Ah, gomen,gomen" Mikan apoligized, but that big smile never left. Permy just turned with a 'Hmph' and started talking to someone else...probably one of the other girls in Permy's 'Natsume Fan Club'. "Good Morning, Sakura-chan" Ruka called out from a desk behind her in the back of the class. Mikan turned around looking for who called her name until her eye's landed on Ruka which made her smile even bigger(if that's possible) "Good Morning, Ruka-pyon!" she came over to the desk and noticed Hotaru sitting next to him. "HOTARUUU!" she shouted, attempting to hug her friend.

The infamous Ice Queen didn't waste a second pulling out her legendary 'Baka Gun' from who-knows-where and shot Mikan dead on.

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

"Hotaru you meanie!" Mikan having animeted tears falls, rubbing her now sore head. She walked over to her shared desk and sat down next to Natsume who had a manga covering his face. "Good Morning, Natsume" she said looking over at him who in reply gave her a 'Hn'. Her big smile fell into an annoyed frown, but before she could start yelling at him the oh so famous -not-, gay-like teacher pranced into the room wearing a girl's school swimsuit...? A grown man wearing that...it's gonna leave a mental scar.

"Hello my beloved class!"

So the day went on...

* * *

OoOoOoO

BRRRIINNGG!

The bell rang signaling class was over. Natsume being the first to leave.. . As Mikan was about to get up Anna and Nonoko approached her with big smiles. "Happy Birthday, Mikan!" they said in almost perfect unison. She smiled at them "Arigatou!" she gave them both a small hug "Did you get me a present?".

Anna and Nonoko both looked at each other before saying "Kinda" nervously they walked away...Mikan being oblivious to see they were hiding something just shrugged, and made her way out of the class.

She walked over to the famous Sakura Tree, that she and Natsume usually sat around.

Once there she looked up the tree to find it unoccupied. 'He's not here' she stared up thoughtfully until something popped in her head, 'I wonder what it looks like from up there' 'Is it really comfortable enough to take a nap in?' Deciding to to find the answer she -with much difficulty- climbed into the tree and sat on one of the branches.

It wasn't very high so it didn't give any special view, plus the branches hurt. Now she had to find a way down...

She was stuck for a _long_ time...

* * *

OoOoOoO

4:30 p.m

The sun was going down, making a perfect, romantic orange hue along the clouds that surrounded it as Natsume walked over to the Sakura Tree not aware that Mikan was in it.

He sat down leaning his back up against the trunk and flipped his manga book open, starting to read it.

Meanwhile up in the tree...Mikan looked down, and saw him. She was going to ask him for help, but decided against it because he would probably tease her about being too scared to jump down or something. The branch was really starting to hurt so she tried to reposition herself, but in the process her foot slipped...and guess what or _who_ she landed on.

Slowly Mikan opened her eye's immediately meeting Natsume's crimson ones...and he was on top of her? Somehow she managed to land with her _under _him and he _on top. _Suspicious...

Once she realized their position she both thanked God that knowone was around to see, and blush like mad. "What are you doing, _Stripes_?" Natsume said with a somewhat amused smirk on his face. Her blush turned from one of embarrassment to one of rage when he said 'stripes' which was today's lucky pantie pattern. "NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" she screamed at him as she pushed him off of her. Standing up she shot a glare at Natsume, who's smirk only grew bigger with amusement.

* * *

OoOoOo

10 minutes later...

Mikan sat on the ground her back leaning against the tree trunk as she stared up at the night sky. It was an absolutely beautiful night, the stars twinkled looking like shiny diamonds scattered everywhere, and the full moon being the only source of light for the two. They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile until Mikan broke it.

"Ne, Natsume?"

said boy was on the opposite side of the tree with the manga he was reading now covering his face, "What?".

"Did you forget what today is?" She was worried he had forgotten since she was _actually _looking forward to his present..

He thought hard.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Then it hit him.

He sat upright a little too quickly as the manga fell onto the ground...yup, he forgot. 'Crap' he thought. She had him cornered, as since he forgot, he didn't get the girl a present. Once she sees that she'll probably cry, if there's anything Natsume hates it's when Mikan cries because he loves her... _a lot._

A present idea came to him, and he knew just how to give it to her.

"Maybe.." he said to her in a teasing tone, which made her mad. She quickly turned around the tree to start yelling at him, but before she could say a word he had already pressed his lips onto hers. She turned a bright red instantly, and froze.

She stood there shocked that's why she couldn't pull or push him away...but really she didn't _want _to either.

Since she recovered, Mikan wanted that moment to last forever, but sadly nothing does as Natsume pulled away. His raven black hair hid his crimson eye's from the girl. His opportunity .

"I love you, Mikan"

She was just stood there, rooted to the spot as she heard those words come out of his mouth. She couldn't believe that the one and only Natsume Hyuuga actually loved _her_. If he only knew how long she waited to hear those 4 words from him. Okay, smile has big and wide as you can...that doesn't even have a one in a million chance in comparing to Mikan's smile right now. She was far beyond happy. And I mean _far beyond. _

Natsume wasn't really comfortable with the long silence so he started to get up when Mikan kissed him. He smirked taking it as a 'I love you too'.

In between breaths he managed a "Happy Birthday, Stripes".

* * *

OoOoOoOo

Meanwhile in Mikan's room...

Apparently everyone -Hotaru,Ruka,Permy,Koko,Anna,Nonoko,Mochi- planned a surprise party for Mikan...and Hotaru just showed them a pic of the lovebirds kissing. Permy exploded.

"I'LL KILL HER!" she was attempting to go murder Mikan for kissing Natsume, though she couldn't even reach the door knob as everyone -except Hotaru- were desperately trying to hold back the enraged fan girl.

"Sumire, please calm down!" Anna tried to calm her down, but was failing miserably.

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? SHE FREAKIN' KISSED MY BELOVED NATSUME!"

They just better be glad that Hotaru didn't show Permy the _video_. Oh man she would be on a murderous rampage. Taking down anyone who gets in her way.

That was the best birthday Mikan ever had for sure.

Good thing she has Natsume to protect her ;)

Nice knowing you Permy...

_**

* * *

**_

_**GOOD LUCK PERMY..**_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT PLZZZZZZ! IT'S MY FIRST ONE-SHOT SO YA...MIGHT NOT BE THE BEST. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**I'M GONNA BE MAKING ONE-SHOTS FOR: ROSARIO + VAMPIRE = KOKOA/TSUKUNE – ROZEN MAIDEN = SHINK/JUN – CLANNAD = KYOU/YOUHEI [PLUS A TOMOYA ONE] – PANDORA HEARTS = OZ/ALICE – TORADORA = TAIGA/RYUUJI – AND LAST, BUT SO NOT LEAST – SHAKUGAN NO SHANA = SHANA/YUJI**_

_**SO BE EXPECTING THEM.**_

_**IF YOUR A FAN OF SNS THEN CHECK OUT MY STORY 'RED ALBINO' I PUBLISHED. STILL IN-PROGRESS.**_


End file.
